


Choices.

by Mamadragon404



Series: Free The Future snippets [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, Free The Future
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Male Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamadragon404/pseuds/Mamadragon404
Summary: This is an OC snippet for my au free the future. Just decisions.
Relationships: None
Series: Free The Future snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641175





	Choices.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really a drabble

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Angel asked Jaimie, taking note of their crestfallen face, and how they slumped. Something she's rarely seen on the Lava Dragon Slayer.

"I told you guys, I don't keep secrets, I keep missions and contracts." Jaimie answered tired and defeated, "My mission for the past, technically 2 years was to see if I could go two years without telling you guys about my being a guardian, and you guys would continue to trust me" they took a deep breath, "if even one of you guys completely stopped trusting me fully? I'd lose my powers. I couldn't tell you, I wanted to, I really wanted to tell you guys so long ago; especially since we ended up in the past." They steadied themselves, "because you all didn't completely didn't lose trust in me, I still have my powers, so now, you guys have a choice." 

"What choice? What could you possibly be able to do now that you couldn't before?" Rick asked, coldly, anger slipping in his voice.

Jaimie flinched at his tone, "The choice to go or stay. I can open a time portal to our time, and you guys can go home, and forget this whole mess. You guys weren't supposed to be here, but couler accidentally sent the portal over the whole group and sent you here with me, unfortunately it was the last of his power so he couldn't send you guys back."

"That doesn't answer as to why now and not before."

"Cause you guys couldn't have been aware of my guardian powers, if so; I fail, I lose them, and my memories cleaned of the Draconico Realm. Now that the two years have passed, and I can tell you, I can also send you home."

"What about you?" Mack spoke up, softly.

"My mission is to fix time, protecting Lucy is the only way, I'll return when my mission is over."

"When will that be?" Kay asked firmly. Jaimie shrugs, "Then I'm staying."

"Count me in as staying, hoards stick together." Mack said.

"Leave my little sibling alone here? What kind of sister would I be? I'm staying." Angel answered.

"I can't leave you 4 alone can I? Even though I'd love to go home, I'm staying."

"Then we're all staying. I love you guys, I hope you realize that." Jaimie said smiling for the first time today.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have an ask blog for this au! https://free-the-future-fairytailau.tumblr.com/  
> Natsu and the rest of the main fairy tail characters can be asked questions along with ocs here!


End file.
